Zutara Twilight
by the ONE that SPEAKS her MIND
Summary: Summary: Who do you trust when the world isn't what it seems? and where do you turn when the fairy tales and mythological creatures you believed to be fake, are real? What do you think when forever is forbidden? and what will you do to protect the one you love? Zutara (no sparkling)
1. Chapter 1

**This will be like twilight but with my own twist and truns if you don't like twilight and decide to read don't hate on it.**

**I have Dyslexia don't hate on possible bad grammar and spelling**

**I do not own avatar the last airbender, all I own is this fanfict**

**I do not own twilight or any of the things that might be from twilight those al, belong to Stephine Meyer**

**Toph is not blind**

**Sokka and Katara aren't related**

**Zuko and Azula they are not related to Iroh or Ursa**

**I know Toph doesn't fit as alice but she going to be ooc some**

**Summary: Who do you trust when the world isn't what it seems? and where do you turn when the fairy tales and mythological creatures you believed to be fake, are real? What do you think when forever is forbidden? and what will you do to protect the one you love!? Zutara**

**Characters and who they are supposed to be, I'm writing down the Characters so I can tell you this Laurent is a girls in my story, I'm also putting the characters and who they are supposed to be so you'll know I guess. Katara and Zuko were already understandable. You can skip past the character list if you don't want to read it, it's not really important, but I decided to put it anyways.**

**Main Characters**

**Katara: Bella Swan  
Zuko: Edward Cullen  
Jet: Jacob Black  
Iroh: Carslie Cullen  
Ursa: Esma Cullen  
Toph: Alice Cullen  
Aang: Jasper Hale  
Sokka: Emmet Cullen  
Suki: Rosalie Hale  
Zaho: James  
Azula: Victoria  
Ty-lee: Laurent  
Hokada: Charlie Swan**

**Minor Characters**

**Jeffery: Billy Black (Jeffery is also character I made up)  
Kya: Renee Dwyer  
Zan: Phil (Zan is a Character I made up)  
Haru: Mike Newton  
Yue: Jessica Stanley  
June: Angela Weber  
Teo: Eric Yorkie  
Longshot: Embry Call  
The Duke: Quil Ateara  
Ran-Jain: Tyler Crowley**

* * *

**Zutara Twilight!  
Chapter one  
Katara POV**

"You might want to sit back, because this is my long tale on what started the beginning and ending of the rest of my life, now I know what you're thinking, if I'm dead how am I telling you my story, you would think I was dead, I know, but I'm not, I'm healthier than ever, so where do I began? hmm I know..."

* * *

I was moving today, from my wonderful city New York, to live with my father Hokada in Forks Washington, population of 3,120 people, it's a small town, you know one of those towns where everybody knows everyone, and if you make the wrong move your business get spread around. The town is cover under constant clouds and rain, but I like the rain. The lady with the long brown curly hair, and deep blue ocean eyes that's my mother Kya, I only wished to be as beautiful as her. My mother was about 4'8 short little thing, she had on her favorite sundress (blue of coarse which is her and also mine favorite color) she had on some sunshades and her radiant smiled on her beautiful face."Katara are you ready we need to get you to your plane." My mother said as she waved me to the car. The guy in the driver seat that's my stepdad, Zan. my mother married him about a year ago when i was sixteen, that changed a lot, but he's a pretty awesome dude and super funny, Zan is wanting to be a professional baseball player, he's pretty good, so they're going on the rode for awhile, and that's why I'm moving.

"Yeah, mom I'm ready." I answered walking to the car and hopping in the backseat.

"I'm going to miss you baby girl." My mother said turning around and looking at me.

I smiled, "I'm going to miss you too mom." I said staring out the window.

"Promise to call everyday?"

"I promise." I said pulling my phone from my backpack.

The ride to the airport wasn't very long. "You have all of your stuff?" My mom asked

"Yeah, I have everything." I said patting my suitcase, and turning around to show her my back pack.

"Oh.." My mother said nit finishing her sentence while tears forming in her eyes pulling me into a hug causing me to drop my suitcase I hugged my mother back, I wasn't one for crying.

"Mom you don't need to cry." I said

"Oh, I know it's just what am I going to do with out you, it's been me and you since you were three." She said letting me go and wiping always her got ears only to pull me back into a hug.

"Mom it will be alright you have Zan," I looked at Zan, "take care of my mother I said." Looking at him.

"I will don't you worry." He said giving me one of his famous half smiles."

"Don't forget me when you make it big." I said walking over to him and playfully punching him on the arm.

He laughed then pulled me into a hug. "I won't kid."

"You aren't going to start crying too are you?" I asked him.

"No." He said and with that let me go.

I walked back over to my mother. "I love you mom." I said giving her one last hug.

"I love you too sweetheart." She said hugging me back. With that I pulled away and made my way inside the airport.

The flight wasn't as long as I thought it would have been, and when I landed I was greeted by my father, who had a smile on his face. I walked up to my father, my bag in my hand. My father was the chief of police, in the small town named Forks, everyone knew who my father was, he stood about 6'1 with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes, he was muscular, and didn't really look his age, which was 45, he had on his police uniform, and he brought he squad car, "great nothing to slow down traffic but a police car," I thought to myself. "Hey Kitty Kat." My father said using his very old nickname for me which was and has always been "Kitty Kat," it was cute when I was five but now its just well embarrassing.

I used to visit my father every summer till school would start back up, but when I tuned fourteen I stopped, seeing how I would rather be in New York with my mother and friends.

"Kitty Kat really dad?" I gave him a look, "don't you think I'm a bit to old for that?" I question him, I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes, "but, um, it's cool.. Ya know if you want to say it." I said smiling at him.

"Great." He smiled back, "oh, um, can I take you bags?" He asked.

"Oh, um, sure." I said handing him the heavy big suitcase, we then walked to his car and got in.

"So?" My father asked as we headed down the rode.

"So?" I repeated.

"Your hair, it's, um gotten longer." He said clenching the wheel and clearing his throat.

"Oh, umm, I guess I kinda cut it since you last saw me." I said staring out the window, I saw something, I didn't know what it was it went by so fast in a blur. "Did you see that?" I questioned my dad.

"See what?" He said looking at me for a second then back at the rode.

"That thing.. Umm nothing never mind." I said shaking my head.

"You ok Katara?" He asked me.

"Yeah I'm just tired." I lied.

"Well were almost at the house." He told me.

"Ok." I smiled leaning against the window.

* * *

When we arrived at Hokada house, My dad showed me where my room was at. "So this is it..." He said clapping his hands together.

I smiled at him, "it's nice, cozy." I said

"the sales lady picked out the bed, I hope you like, purple." He said placing a box that was wrapped up in blue wrapping paper, and a red bow, on the desk, and smiled at me.

"Yeah, dad purple, purple cool." I said looking at the box on the desk and then at him and giving him a look.

"Just open it." He said walking up to me giving me a hug, "welcome home Kittu Kat." He said as I hugged him back and then left my room to get settle.

I was soon done hanging up my clothes and putting some stuff in drawers, my books on shelves, I plugged my phone into the wall and placed my white iPhone4 on the nightstand and removed it from its blue case. Placing that on the nightstand beside it. I then walked over to the desk and placed my laptop on it and plugged it in also. I then looked towards the box on the desk and picked it up walking over to the bed and unwrapping it, inside was a set of car keys and a blue choker with a water symbol on it, it was soft and beautiful I gently picked it up out of the box and tied it around my neck, I then looked at the car keys and walked to the window to see a truck outside, "no one." I thought to myself and walked out if my room down the stairs and outside.

"Dad what's this?" I said looking at him

" Katara you remember Jeffery Black and his son Jet."

"Oh, uh, yeah." I said starching the back of my head.

"We used to make mud pies together." The boy nameJet said.

"Oh, right now I remember." I said.

"Happy home coming, I see you oped the box and found my gifts." My dad said looking at my neck, "now this is your other surprise." He said patting the truck.

"Foreal?" I said walking to the truck bumping into Jet, "sorry." I said

"It's cool, I rebuilt the entire engined for you." He said smiling at me.

"That's awesome." I said getting into the truck as he followed

"Now you'll have to crank It a few times, to get it to start, but other then that, it should be fine, just don't drive it anywhere past Port Angeles, or Seattle." Jet told me.

"Alright cool, would you like a ride to school?" I asked him.

"I don't go to forks High, I go to school on the reservation." He said.

"Oh, right, I just, I guess it would have been nice to know just one person." I said as we got out of the truck.

* * *

First chapter:) review please:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Who do you trust when the world isn't what it seems? and where do you turn when the fairy tales and mythological creatures you believed to be fake, are real? What do you think when forever is forbidden? and what will you do to protect the one you love!? Zutara**

_"Now you'll have to crank It a few times, to get it to start, but other then that, it should be fine, just don't drive it anywhere past Port Angeles, or Seattle." Jet told me._

_"Alright, cool, would you like a ride to school?" I asked him._

_"I don't go to forks High, I go to school on the reservation." He said._

_"Oh, right, I just, I guess it would have been nice to know just one person." I said as we got out of the truck._

* * *

**Zutara Twilight  
Chapter 2  
Katara POV**

Hokada and I went to this diner, he used to take me to when I was little, he didn't have much food in his fridge back at the house, which tells me that he eats out all the time, maybe I'll start cooking, it's better than watching my father eat a stake every day, too much red meat could be a bad thing.

"So Katara?" My father began

"Yeah?"

"Order anything you like." He said smiling at me.

"Umm, ok." I said looking though the menu, I looked at the first thing which was a bacon cheese burger, with fries, "I guess I'll just get this" I thought to myself.

"Katara?" A lady voice said, I looked up from the menu to see a lady with red hair and green eyes, "little Katara, my, oh my have you grown." She said giving me a big smile, I looked at my father.

"Kat, you remember Jo-dee right?" He said to me.

I looked at him, and then at her, "I'm sorry but no."

"Oh, um it's ok, you haven't seen me since you were five." She smiled a bit bigger, but I do have a surprise for you once you're done with you're food, by the way what would you like?" She asked me

"Oh just this burger, I said pointed at the first thing on the menu, and then circling my finger around the top of my cup of Pepsi. "So it seems like everyone knows me?" I turned and looked at my dad.

"You were a very lovable kid." My dad gave me a look and I lightly pushed his arm.

My father chuckled. "It's really great to have you back Katara." My dad said placing his hand on mine, then picking up his tea and taking a drink.

"Your bacon cheese burger." The lady said as she placed the burger with fries down on the table in front of me, "and you're stake medium rare. Chief Waters." The lady said grabbing my cup and coming back with a full glass, and something else in her hand, "blueberry pie, your favorite." She gave me a smile, "your father still has it every Monday." She said and with that walked away.

My father and I ate in silences, we shared the pie of coarse, and would exchange looks every now and then, I guess being away from someone for almost your whole life and seeing them only Christmas and during the summer kinda destroys a bond somewhat, I also just think, it's that me and my dad, don't have the best of social skills. "So dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you met anyone since mom?" I asked him sitting back in my chair and twiddling my thumbs.

"I went on a few dates here and there but your mother, your mother was the love of my life when she left and took you with her, it destroyed me." He said, I looked into his eyes and I could feel his pain, his sadness, how it must have felt, I turned and placed my hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry dad." I said looking I to his eyes

He took his hand in mine and looked back at me giving me a smile. "I got my daughter back, that's all I could ask for." He said giving me a look, and then pulled me into a hug, I hugged my father back feeling his embrace. I'm happy I can make my father happy, but what is he going to do when I leave again, this thought, this feeling made my heart break a little, I didn't want to hurt my father.

* * *

I sat on my bed staring out the window, I saw something, the same blur I saw in the car coming here from the airport, I shrugged my shoulders and, picked up the phone and called my mom.

"Katara?" My mother voice said as she answers the phone.

"Hi mom." I said, getting under the blanket on my bed and laying down.

"How's your father? How are you? Have you met anyone? When do you start school? I miss you sweetie." My mother said asking twelve million question not giving me time to answer one.

"He's good, I'm good, I met an old friend named Jet Black, I start school tomorrow, I miss you too mom." I said.

"Are you ready for school?"

I was starting school in fall, which was the middle of the semester, which means I'm the new girl, it would have been better to start school at the beginning of the year, but it's alright. "Oh I guess." I said rolling on my side.

"Oh, that's good, we're looking at houses in Jacksonville, it's so beautiful up here, and it's been sunny all day."

"That's great mom. Well mom I better get some sleep you know, big day tomorrow."

"Oh, right, well I love you sweetie, text me in the morning ok?"

"I love you too mom, and I will." I said, and with that I hung up, put the phone on the charger and went to sleep.

* * *

I awoke the next morning, got up, got dress, ate some toast, brushed my teeth and then put my makeup on. "Good morning, Katara." My dad said as I came down stairs he sat at the table sipping his coffee.

"Hey." I said looking at him sitting at the table with him till I left.

"You ready?" He question me.

"As I'll ever be." I said smiling at my father, who finished his coffee and placed his mug in the sink, "well I better get going dad." I said hopping up from the chair.

"Drive safe." He said walking over to the couch and turned on the tv.

I walked out the door and to the truck, and made my way to the school, I pulled in the parking lot, and hopped out of my tuck. "Nice ride." Someone made the comment. He had brown hair that hung in his eye, and was surrounded by a group of other kids.

"Thanks." I said and walking in the building to the office to receive my schedule. The lady at the front desk looked at me, "you must be the chiefs daughter?" I nodded my head, "here you go Miss. Waters." She said handing me my schedule. I took it form her, and made my way down the hall.

I looked down at my schedule walking and looking up every now and then, I soon was on the ground. "Watch where your going." Someone said helping me up.

"Why don't you." I said back not taking his help, and gathering up my stuff and getting up.

"Oh yeah!..." He stopped and looked at me, "I'm sorry." He said. "I'm Haru." He said putting out his hand for me to shake.

"Katara." I said shaking his hand,

"Katara Waters?"

"Yes."

"The chiefs daughter."

"Yup, that's me." I said.

"Where ya headed?"

"Biology, with Professor Alaster." I said.

"No lie? Me too." He said giving me a smile, "follower me" he said leading the way, we headed up the stairs, and turned left on the hall. "Here we are." He smiled at me and walked in taking his seat.

"Miss. Waters?" The Professor asks me.

"Yes."

"Well we don't have any other desk open, so take a seat over there by Mr. Cullen." He said pointing at a desk, there sat a pale, young and very handsome boy, he had black shaggy hair and it hung in his left eye, somewhat covering the burnt scare mark on his left eye, his eyes were solid black, and he looked at me and covered his nose as if I smelled, "rude." I thought to myself and smelled my hair, which smelled like strawberries, I made my way to the desk and sat down beside him, he scooted over some, and removed his hand from his nose. He wore a red shirt and on his wrist was a black band with a flame symbol on it, he looked into my eyes and then flashed his head down to the desk opening his textbook. _"What was his problem with me, I haven't done anything too him." _I thought to myself.

"Why are you being so rude?" I whispered to him.

He sighed, and said nothing.

I looked at him and pulled my hair down from its ponytail, creating a wall between as, but I felt his gaze on me, piercing though my hair, when the bell ran he hopped up from his seat with quiet a bit of speed and rushed out of the room, let's make it he was the first out of the room. Haru walked up to me and smiled. "Who was that, and why was he so rude?" I asked him.

"That's Zuko, no one really knows his deal, he kinda keeps to himself with his adopted siblings." He told me.

"Oh." I said looking at him.

"Yeah, what class do you have next?" He asked, I handed him my schedule, he looked at it, you have photography, with, June and Teo. Hey guy come over here and meet the chiefs daughter." He said waving his hand to a boy and a girl that was talking to one another."

"What?" The one name Teo said.

"This is Katara guys she has class with you next." Haru said smiling at me.

"That's cool, well come on we don't want to be late." The girl in a black dress, with long black hair said, I'm guessing that must me June, she was very pretty.

* * *

The school day seemed to go by pretty fast and soon I was at lunch, I sat at a table, with Haru and his friends, Yue, Teo, June, I looked around the cafeteria, messing with my food, and talking then I saw him again. "Who are they?" I asked.

"Those are the Cullen's." The girl named Yue said,"they're doctor and Mrs. Cullen foster kids. The short raven hair girl that's Toph, she's with the browned head boy, who looks like he's in pain, he's named Aang, now the Toph girl, she's really weird, and then the really pretty brown hair girl, that's Suki, insanely beautiful I know, now the muscular light brown haired boy with her, that's Sokka, and they're also a thang, and then last but not least you have Zuko who is extremely handsome, but I'm seeing you already knew that seeing how you have a class with him." Yue said.

I looked at them, they were all extremely attractive it was kinda ridiculous, how gorgeous each and everyone of them were, it looks like they all just popped out of a movie, the one named Toph looked at me, and than had this look of expression on her face as if she was taken out of the world for a moment, she then looked at Zuko who seemed not to notice, he was looking at me, I turned back around and to June who was saying something, I didn't know what I wasn't really paying attention, I was going to confront Zuko tomorrow and demand to know what his problem was with me, I didn't do anything and I didn't deserve the way he was treating me, it wasn't fair.. 'KATARA!" I was pulled out of my ranting by Junes voice.

"Hmm?' I said

"Where you even listening?"

"Sorry, I was, I was thinking." I said

"I was telling you that doctor Cullen was like this foster dad slash matchmaker, it's kinda weird I don't even think it's legal for foster siblings to date." She said looking at me.

"Yeah, un-huh weird." I said not really paying attention, but I guess she didn't notice and continue on talking to me, I would smile and nod every now and then to her, man she sure could talk, and she didn't even care that I was talking back, I turned around to see that Zuko was still starting at me, that they were all still staring at me now, I was kinda weirded out. The bell soon rang and I watched them get up and leaved, I soon did the same, and follows Yue to gym. The rest of the day seemed to fly by and I made it to my truck and drove home.

* * *

Chapter 2 done:) review please:) tell me whatcha think


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Who do you trust when the world isn't what it seems? and where do you turn when the fairy tales and mythological creatures you believed to be fake, are real? What do you think when forever is forbidden? and what will you do to protect the one you love!? Zutara**

_"Yeah, un-huh weird." I said not really paying attention, but I guess she didn't notice and continue on talking to me, I would smile and nod every now and then to her, man she sure could talk, and she didn't even care that I was talking back, I turned around to see that Zuko was still starting at me, that they were all still staring at me now, I was kinda weirded out. The bell soon rang and I watched them get up and leaved, I soon did the same, and follows Yue to gym. The rest of the day seemed to fly by and I made it to my truck and drove home._

* * *

**Zutara Twilight  
Chapter 3  
Katara POV**

The Next morning I stood outside in the parking lot of the school by my old truck, I was waiting for the boy with the black shaggy hair, with a scar coving his left eye. I was going to demand his problem with me and ask him why he had been so rude the day before but as his foster siblings arrived two by two in their cars, he was a no show. I decided it could wait till tomorrow and made my way through the day, but as tomorrow arrived he was still a no show, and the day after still a no show, it was starting to get weird I didn't understand where he was, if he was Ill his siblings would have caught it by now, nothing was making sense, I made my way though the day and the week was soon over and the weekend had arrived.

* * *

My dad sat on the couch watching the game, and I sat at the table doing homework, nothing really eventful for my weekend happened, and before I knew it, it was Sunday night and I was sitting at a table at the diner with my dead, eating a salad.

"So?" My father began.

"Yes." I said not looking up as I moved the lettuce on my plate around.

"You talking to anyone?" My father asked and I gave him a look as to what do you mean talking, he must have caught the look because he began to describe his meaning on talking, "you know to any guys?" He said.

I coughed on my chicken from my salad "oh, um, well, uh not really.. I umm, I'm not really into any of the guys in town." I said not making eye contact.

"No one at all?" My dad question.

"Dad are we honestly gonna talk boys?" I asked trying to get out of the conversation.

"No I guess not." He said giving me a smile as he took a bite of his stake.

We sat and ate our food in silences, for the rest of the time we were at the diner, and Sunday night went by pretty fast.

* * *

I made my way to school and didn't bother waiting on the Zuko boy today, he must have moved from his foster family or gotten ill. I made my way to my first class which was the one I had Zuko in, too see the black haired boy sitting at our desk, flipping though his book, he looked up and at me as I walked though the door, I made my way and took my seat, _"I can do it now I can confront him right now."_ I thought to myself but as I opened my mouth I didn't, but just pulled my book from my bag. "I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce myself last week, I'm Zuko, Zuko Cullen. You're Katara, Katara Waters?" He said as I turned to face him there was a smile on his face.

I nodded my head "You were gone?" I asked in reply

"Uh, yeah.." He said not really wanting to answer.

"Can I ask where you were?" I question.

"I was on a haunting trip, with my foster father." He said not making eye contact.

"A hunting trip? That was just you and your father and not your brothers also?" I said in a wondering tone.

"Umm, yeah, it was bonding time thing between me and him." He said running his hand through his shaggy hair.

"Oh.." I said, giving him a look than shaking it off. "What was your deal last week?" I said getting to the point.

"Yeah sorry about that, I wasn't feeling too well, sorry if I came off rude." He said moving his chair a bit closer to me, I took a deep breath and could smell him, he smelled sweet, but it was a strong sort of sweet, like cinnamon.

I nodded my head "it's okay." I said moving back in my chair

"So you enjoying the weather?"

I giggled

"what? He question

"You're asking me about the weather?" I said giving him a look as we finished the work we were assigned last class period.

He chuckled "yeah I guess I am." He smiled

"Umm, it's nice I love the rain I could do with out the cold though."

"You don't like the cold?" He question me.

"No not really, I don't really like any cold thing." He laughed at this.

"What?" I asks flipping the page of my book.

"Nothing." He said doing the same.

"Oh.." I said putting my book in my bag.

"Are you done with your work?" He asked and before I could reply he had my paper in his hand, along with his and was walking to mr Alaster desk, and had handed them in, as he took his seat I looked at him. "Yeah" I said as I watched him smile.

"I knew you were done I just thought I'd ask anyways." He said as he gave me a small smilie.

We talked for the rest of the period I till the bell had rang and before I could grab my book bag he had it in his hand, I smiled at his kindness. We walked down the hall, and to my next class, we stood outside the class room door, and I couldn't notice the color of his eyes had change from last week.

"Hey did you get contacts?" I asked as I looked in his eyes

A framed appeared on his face "no" he said gripping my bag.

"It was just last week your eyes were black, and now they're this beautiful topaz." I said looking at him.

"Yeah it's the lighteing. I have to get to class, I'm sorry." He said handing me my bag causing my hand to brush against his, his hands were ice cold, he flinched and walked off waving goodbye to me as he made his way down the hall.

* * *

"Katara hitting it off with Cullen huh?" June said walking up to me as I walked in the class room, and taking my seat.

"Huh?" I said giving her a look.

"You like him?" She asked

"I didn't answer her question, in stead I messed around in my book bag, and pulled out my cell phone, and went though my contacts.

The rest of the class periods went by rather quickly and I was soon standing in line at lunch.

"Katara." I jumped at the sound of my named to turn to see Zuko.

"Are you trying to give someone a heart attack?" I asked grabbing a tray.

"No I just wanted to apologize for storming off like that." He said taking my tray for my hand, but before I could protest about him taking my tray he asked me what I wanted to eat.

"Uhh, pizza."I said being sarcastic knowing they were having chicken strips for lunch.

"No problem." He said flashing my a smiled

I looked at him, and watched as he asked the lunch lady for pizza, and flashing her a smile causing her to blush and walk away into the back to come back with two slices of pizza on a plate. "There you go Mr. Cullen, she said giving him a bate of her eye lashed and glaring at me, I stood there and looked at her, and then at him.

"Here." She said placing chicken strips on front of me, I shook my head and looked at Zuko who waved his hand in a follow me motion, and he walked to and empty table, he placed the pizza in front of me.

"How did you do that?" I said looking at the pizza.

"The lunch ladies find me and my brothers attractive." He said giving me a smirk.

I nodded my head and looked at the pizza. "Cool." I said

He chuckled "are you going to eat?" He asked pointing to the pizza.

I took a bite and looked at him, we were sooner joined by, Haru, and the rest of my friends.

"We're eating with Cullen that's cool." Haru said in a sarcastic tone looking at me and the at Zuko who glared at Haru.

"How'd you get pizza Kat?" Yue asked me.

I pointed to Zuko as I took another bite. "I'll see you around Katara." Zuko said giving me a smile

"You don't have to leave." I said.

"I know, but I can tell I'm not wanted here." He said and with that he walked away.

"Man Cullen's a freak." Teo said.

"No he's not he's sweet." I said defining him.

"Katara the guys a total jerk, he thinks he's better than everyone else, your the only person he's really only talked to besides his siblings." Haru said.

"He's being nice because you're new." Yue added a comment in a jealousy remark.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said looking at her.

"Nothing I was just saying." She said giving me a small smile.

"Are you going to eat that slice?" Teo asked pointing to the uneaten slice of pizza on my tray.

"No." I said as shaking my head, he took the piece off my plate and began to eat it.

* * *

When the day was over I stood by my truck, with my headphones in, and my hands in my pocket to keep them warm, I watched the cars leaving one by one, I stood looking at Zuko across the lot, he waved at me and I wave back, I watched as his brother punched his arm and began talking to him, I turned to my book bag and took it off my shoulder and place my book bag in the trunk of my truck, and I heard a loud screeching sound of tires and a frantic yell, I turned around to see Rani-Jain van heading right towards me, but I felt a rush of cold air and I closed my eyes, not ready to welcome death, but I didn't feel the van slam into me, but only heard a loud smashing of two cars together and some ones hand around my waist and me on the ground, when I open my eyes I saw Zuko staring at me and his hand right pressed against the van when he removed it, there was his handprint now indented into his van, I looked at Zuko who looked at me and the big crowd that was staring to come too us, and he place me down softly on the cold icy ground and jumped over the van, and ran towards his adopted siblings who were moving around quiet fast to get into there cars, to leave the seen. "Katara! Oh my god, Katara I'm so sorry I tired to stop I'm sorry are you ok?" I heard Rani-Jain say with blood dripping from his eyebrow.

"Katara are you ok?" Someone yelled.

"I got 9.1.1." Another voice yelled

"Someone help her up!" Someone yelled as people started hoping over he van to get to me.

"Im fine." I said getting to my feet and gripping my truck. _"How did he? I don't understand, that impossible."_ I said to myself, my face more than likely have to expression of shock on it, soon the school parking lot was filled with sirens and cop cars and ambulances were pulling in, I saw my dad's squad car pull in. _"Oh great."_ I thought to myself, as he started walking to the van not knowing who was in the middle of the two cars.

"Katara!" My father shouted in a panic voice when he saw my truck and saw it was me in the middle.

"Hi dad." I said not looking him.

My dad turned and glared at Rani-Jain before helping him out of his van and a medic was bringing him to one of the ambulances, my dad was soon at my side and I was then soon I'm an ambulance myself.

* * *

"You seem alright, no damage to the head or broken bones." Doctor Cullen said.

"She's alright Iroh?" My father asked looking at the Doctor"

"Yes, she's very lucky." He said giving me a smile.

"Well I have Zuko to thank for that." I said it the doctor.

"Zuko?" My father question me, and the doctor eyebrow raised. "Your boy doc?" My father said.

"Mhmm." He said looking at me, "what do you mean thanks to Zuko." The doctor said in a nervous voice.

"It was incredible he got to me so fast he was no where near me it was quiet amazing." I said to doctor Iroh.

"Well you are very lucky Idea." He said and turning to talk to my father.

"There is tons of paperwork for you to fill out."

"You should probable call your mother, and you, you can kiss your license goodbye." He said to Rani-Jain who was in the bed beside me.

"Dad you told her!." I shouted

He shrugged his shoulders and picked up my backpack.

"Great she's probably freaking out." I said hopping off the bed and thanking the doctor, I walked out of the room and called my mother.

* * *

_"Katara, oh my god! Baby are you alright, are you ok."_ My mother said as soon as she answered the phone.

"_I'm fine mom."_ I said.

_"What happen?" _She asked.

I began to explain and after five minuets of explaining and thirty of claiming her down I was soon off the phone.

* * *

I began walking the halls of the hospital, I stopped at a corner to find behind it, Zuko his beautiful sister Suki, and Doctor Iroh.

"What was I supposed to do, Suki! Let her DIE!" he said in a harsh tone to his sister.

"No, but you know what you've done now haven't you, you've expo..." She was cut off by doctor Cullen

"We are no longer in private we should finish this conversation at home children." He said looking at me and smiling I smiled back as he took his daughter hand. "Come along Suk." He said and walked off, but before the made it away from Zuko she gave him a look as if she said something and Zuko nodded."

"How did you do it?" I question him

"What are you talking about?" He question as if he knew nothing.

"How did you get to me so fast?" I question placing my hands on my hips

"I was standing right next to you remember."

"No you weren't, you were by your car across the lot." I said.

"You hit your head, I was standing beside you the whole time Katara."

"I know what I saw don't play dumb."

"And what did you see." His tone becoming stern.

"You ran across the lot and, jumped the van and pushed it away with your hand."

"Well no one is going to believe you, so!" He said harshly

"I wasn't going to tell anyone."

"You weren't." He said a little token back.

"No, I just wanted to know how you did it."

"Can't you just thank me?"

"Oh right, thank you, for saving my life that is."

"You're welcome."

"Now will you tell me?"

He sighed and pulled his phone from his pocket and looked at it "I have to go. I'm sorry,' he said walking away,

"Wait!" I shouted after him. But he didn't turn around and kept on walking

* * *

**An/ That was chapter three yes I stole some stuff from twilight shoot me but I like that part,**


	4. Chapter 4

**An/ please review please please please REVIEW:D**

**Summary: Who do you trust when the world isn't what it seems? and where do you turn when the fairy tales and mythological creatures you believed to be fake, are real? What do you think when forever is forbidden? and what will you do to protect the one you love!? Zutara**

_"How did you do it?" I question him_

_"What are you talking about?" He question as if he knew nothing._

_"How did you get to me so fast?" I question placing my hands on my hips_

_"I was standing right next to you remember."_

_"No you weren't, you were by your car across the lot." I said._

_"You hit your head, I was standing beside you the whole time Katara."_

_"I know what I saw don't play dumb."_

_"And what did you see." His tone becoming stern._

_"You ran across the lot and, jumped the van and pushed it away with your hand."_

_"Well no one is going to believe you, so!" He said harshly_

_"I wasn't going to tell anyone."_

_"You weren't." He said a little token back._

_"No, I just wanted to know how you did it."_

_"Can't you just thank me?"_

_"Oh right, thank you, for saving my life that is."_

_"You're welcome."_

_"Now will you tell me?"_

_He sighed and pulled his phone from his pocket and looked at it "I have to go. I'm sorry,' he said walking away,_

_"Wait!" I shouted after him. But he didn't turn around and kept on walking_

* * *

**Zutara Twilight  
Chapter 4  
Katara POV**

I sat in my bed reading Alice in Zombieland, it's a pretty good book I'd say myself.

"Katara?" There was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said as I turned a page in my book, and continued reading.

"Hey Kitty Kat." Hokada said walking In and sitting on my bed, "are you ok?" He asked me feeling my forehead.

I placed my book on the night stand, and moved my dad's hand from my forehead. "Dad I almost got crushed by a van, I don't have the flu." I said laughing softly, only to stop after looking at the expression on his face which wasn't amused, "sorry."

"It's ok Kat, I'm just, well your mother, we, I was worried about you when I saw the your truck, there I-I was so nervous." He placing his hand on my cheek.

"Dad I'm fine see." I said getting out of my bed jumping around the room, and getting back under my blankets.

He chuckled. "I know you are, it was just if I lost you, I don't know what I would do, I lost your mother and then losing my only child, it would kill me Katara." He said looking at me.

"Don't worry dad, I'm not dying anytime soon." I said giving him a smile and a punch on the arm.

"Well good." He said smiling at me, "goodnight Kitty Kat." He said kissing my forehead and walking out of the room closing the door behind him.

I laid there for a few minutes in my bed thinking about what I was going to do when the time came to move back with my mom, it's seems I'm at a crossroad, if I leave my father it would hurt him, crush him, but what would my mom say if I chooses to stay with my father, I decided not to think about it anymore to night, I turned my lamp off rolled over and closed my eyes drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_He was there, his hand on my waist, my body pressed to his, he was protective, he glared at something I couldn't make out, the boy with the black shaggy hair, and the topaz eyes, he looked at me for a brief second. "Katara you know, I've wanted to tell you something sense i saved you yesterday."_

_"What is it?" I said looking around the forest, the trees and the lighting the cold breeze, the whisper of the wind in my ear he was there, I was here with him, it was all so perfect._

_He moved closer to me his lips an inch form mine. "Before I tell you, before you know, I want to do this." Before I could say anything his lips were on mine, and a heat of passion went though me. _

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I laid there my breathing fast and unsteady and that, that was the first night I dreamt of Zuko Cullen, some would call it an obsession of the boy, but I-I didn't know what to call it this feeling I was having, did he feel the same, I question myself before drifting back off to sleep.

* * *

"Katara!" Someone yelled as I got out of my truck, and I heard footsteps running towards me, I turned to see Haru standing there with a smile on his face, and behind him was Yue, "you're alive." He teased me.

"She lives." Yue said giggling.

"Yeah I'm here in the flesh." I said kinda annoyed.

"What's wrong Kat?" Haru said, as we walked past Zuko foster siblings the odd girl named Toph and the boy who looked like he was in pain Aang they gave me and odd look and rushed inside the school.

"Nothing, just a dream I had last night." I said pulling my phone from my pocket and reading the text from my mother, which was the fifth one this morning seeing if I was ok.

"Well what was the dream?" Yue said looking at me, as Haru hold open the doors to the school for us to walk in.

"It was umm, just.." I stopped and looked at Haru, who was now following behind us.

"It what?" Yue asked.

"Oh, um nothing." I said walking a bit faster.

"Katara!?" Yue and Haru yelled in unison as I turned the comer and rushed into first period.

* * *

I walked into my first period and saw him, there was Zuko at our desk, he didn't say anything but just gave me a look and went back to reading his book.

"Hey." I said looking at him

"Hi." He said not making eye contact.

"What are you reading?" I asked him.

"A book." He said still not looking at me.

"Did I do something?"

"No."

"Can you tell me how you stopped the van?" I said getting to the point if why I rushed off in the first place.

"Where on that again I thought you would have let it go by last night." He said glancing up at me.

"I want to know, please." I said moving my chair a bit closer, which caused him to move his away.

"Katara, I had an adrenalin rush, it's very common you can google it if you like." He said looking back at his book. "Katara we shouldn't be friends." He said closing his book and placing it in his bag as professor Alaster walk in the room.

"You know you really should have thought of that sooner, maybe you should have let the van crush me and save yourself from the gilt your feeling!" I said in a harsh and hurt tone, hopping up from my seat.

He grabbed my arm "you think I regret saving you?"

I jerked my arm away, "I can see that you do I just don't understand why."

"You know nothing about me."

"I know enough." And with that I walked away and to Haru desk switching spots with Haru partner.

"What's up?" Haru said looking at me and then at Zuko.

"Nothing just you and Teo are right, he's a jerk." I said and with that I pulled my book from my backpack.

* * *

I sat in my truck at the end of the day waiting to exit the school, and that's when I saw he's shinny car right in front of me. "One hit wouldn't hurt, I could easily just bump right in the back of him." I said aloud to myself, I let out a sigh and decided not to hit his car anyways, but I should I mean how could he just do something like that how could he regret saving me, I just don't understand it isn't right it is fair, I made my way down the rode following behind his silver Volvo, making sure to keep my distance I didn't want him to see me, but following him to confront him isn't this a little sad of me, I cut off on the next exit to turn around and made my way home.

Days went by and I decided to live my life not obsess over a guy who doesn't even like me or care for me anyways, it was just a stupid crush, I made my way day by day hanging out with my friends, sleeping, reading, keeping my grades up, I'm seventeen, one boy isn't the end of my life. It had soon been about two months sense I last talked to Zuko, but what was weird is that I would catch him staring at me every now and then at lunch, or see him glancing at me in the class we have together and today was the weirdest .

* * *

"Katara?" Haru said as we sat at lunch today, it was a Friday, which meant something good for lunch, which meant we waited till the lines die down.

"Yeah?" I said not paying attention but looking back at Zuko who was once again staring at me, I didn't get him at all,he tells me we can be friends, but yet he stares me down, as if I'm his or something and he has to watch me twenty-four-seven, I was pulled out of my ranting thoughts by Haru

"So would you like to go with me?"

"Go where?" I said still looking at Zuko.

"Prom."

"Oh, umm, I have to go to Jacksonville that weekend. But you should ask Yue I know she wants to go with you, besides I don't dance." I said trying not to hurt his feelings, when I looked back at Zuko there was a smirk on his face,

"You can't go another weekend?" He said not taking my no.

"As of right now no, but you really should ask Yue ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah right." He said getting up and walking away.

I pulled my book from my bag and began to read seeing how I had no one to talk to at the moment, "Katara?" I heard a husky voice say my name, I turned around to see Zuko.

"What?' I said in a harsh tone not looking at him

"How are you?" He said taking a seat beside me.

"You haven't talked to me in months, you told me you didn't want to be friends and you ask me how am I?" I said getting up and grabbing my stuff, he grabbed my arm before I could leave.

"Katara I said we shouldn't be friends, not that I didn't want to be your friend, I'm sorry."

"We'll come talk to me when you figure it out." I said walking away.

"Katara!" He called after me, but I kept walking, I walked down the hall and out the doors til, I was out of the school and to my truck where I stayed until lunch was over, that why if he saw me he couldn't bother me agin, his different moods were giving me a head ah and I was kinda tired of it, I was tired of waiting around for him.

_*Run baby run, don't ever look back* _the ringtone on my phone went off and I looked to see who it was! it was Yue I answered it! to her asking where I was at.

_"I'm outside sitting in my truck."_ I replied to her question.

_"Oh, well you won't believe who asked me to prom."_

_"Who?" _I said already knowing the answer.

_"Haru," _she said in a loud high pitch happy voice.

_"That's great."_ I said

_"I thought he was going to ask you to be honest."_

_"What no." _I said lying as if He hadn't ask me already.

"_Oh well I'll see you in gym I'm gonna go, have fun sitting in your truck chick." _She said _"wait one more thing, you're coming dress shopping with me a June this weekend ok?'_ She asked in a more telling way.

_"Ok." _I said not having anything better to do.

_"Alright bye beautiful."_ She said getting off the phone.

* * *

I sat back in my truck I had thirty minutes to kill. I leaned back and closed my eyes listening to the radio, I was pulled away from my day dreaming from a tap at my window I turned my head to see the black shaggy haired boy at my window, holding a burger in his hand. I shook my hand and unlocked the door and then opened it. "Get in." I said to Zuko.

He hopped in the car and turned and looked at me. "I brought you good." He said handing me the burger.

"Thanks." I said setting the burger on the dash. "So?"

"Katara your different from other people." He said to me as he turned in his seat.

"What do you mean I, different I said looking at him?"

"You're hard for me to read."

"What do you mean hard for you to read?" I question.

"I., nothing, just I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I've been acting."

"It's ok." I said but I guess he didn't hear me.

"I never meant to come off as a jerk, and I just I want to be friends with you I don't want to be away form you, it's weird I can't explain it." He said giving me a smile.

"It's ok Zuko, but we need to go or we'll be late for class." I said grabbing the burger off the dash eating it as I hopped out of the truck and made my way inside with Zuko following form behind.

* * *

**An this chapter was kinda stupid but Idk it was just kinda stupid at least I thought so.**


End file.
